Their Greatest Fears
by WillowMina
Summary: Find out what Buffy, Willow and Xander are really scared of.


Holding onto the banister, Buffy flipped over to plant a kick right in the middle of Giles' body armour.

"Oof!.. Very good, Buffy!" the Watcher praised, getting up off the floor of the library. "But remember a demon may be able to use your momentum against you by grabbing your feet. That was an innovative mood over the banister, however!"

Buffy grinned, "Thanks! I just went with the flow… and you know… that banister… a very practical axis!" She looked puzzled for a moment, "or praxis! Yup, I think that's going to have to be my made-up word for the day!"

Giles looked upwards "Buffy, I think you'll find that the actual meaning of praxis is…"

"It's already a word!" Buffy looked disappointed. "Drats! Oh, hi guys!" as Willow and Xander walked into the library, "What's up?"

"Ah, just trying to decide on this years Halloween costumes." Xander said, sitting down on a chair. "It needs to be something cool, ya know, in case we turn into them!"

"Yup, no dying for me this year" Willow said with a wry smile? "Although, we should be safe with no Ethan, right?"

"I certainly hope so!" Giles said, a hard tone entering his voice. "I presume you won't be patrolling then, Buffy?"

"Well, you said last year that Halloween was always quiet, demon-wise. Plus Snyder's press-ganged us into helping with the Trick or Treating again, so we'll be out there… and I'm wearing something with lot's of pockets!"

"Good, but keep an eye out…" Giles said, just as the bell rang. "Just remember that the Hellmouth tends to become active when we're least expecting"

"Gotcha." Buffy replied, as she, Willow and Xander stood up to go to class. "I'll take stakes a plenty, later Giles."

  
"What is that you're wearing, Willow?" Xander was looking up at Willows head, amazed.

"It's a pumpkin, not a real pumpkin, a fake pumpkin… See, I got another for you." She handed him an envelope.

Xander pulled out the hat. "Hey, this envelope expands, that is so useful."

"Yup, I find that gusseted envelopes and files are kinda handy when I write stuff for school, you know how I get carried away!" Willow grinned!

"Gusset's!" Xander was shocked "Envelope's can have gusset's"

"A-ha!" nodded Willow, then, as they arrived at the Summers and Buffy opened the door, "Oh, hi Buffy, we got Pumpkin hat's…!"

"I see!" Buffy said, not sure what to think of her friends' headgear. "So, are we going?"

Xander and Willow nodded, and the three headed towards the High School.

  
Two hours later, the kid's, who'd been surprisingly well-behaved, had collected their fill of candy and had been safely delivered back to their parents. There'd been no demons either, so that was a big plus.

"So this is what the Slayer's Halloween is like, huh?" Buffy wondered. "How come, on my one night off in the year, I end up looking after little kid's?"

"Because we were walking down the corridor when Principal Snyder was `volunteering' people!" Xander said. "I'm sure that guy doesn't like you!" 

"You mean expelling me wasn't a clue?" Buffy rolled her eyes. "I'm sure he'll get over it when I leave."

"Oh God, yeah." Willow exclaimed. "Suddenly, here… with no vampires or anything… I'm getting scared about growing up… and about maybe not growing up." She gulped.

"Huh?" Xander looked puzzled, then it dawned. "Oh, yeah… that… We'll make it Will, hey, we've made it through three years of High School already, and two of those we've been fighting demons!"

"I know." Willow gave a little shrug. "I don't know which I'm scared more about… dying, although I did sorta do that last year… or… ya know… getting older."

"I getcha Willow." Buffy said, as the girls sat down on a nearby bench. "I'm always scared that I'm not going to make it. But the thought of doing this, every night for the rest of my life… that terrifies me. I mean… I want a life… maybe even a family one day…I can't do that if I'm slaying all the time!"

"I'm scared of being alone." The two girls looked up as Xander spoke. "I know there's Cordy. But I don't think it's going to be forever. But what if no other girl ever finds me attractive? Am I gonna grow up some bum on the street with no family and no job! What am I going to do with my life?… I'm not much good at anything useful. Am I?"

"You are!" Willow reassured him, then, as Xander looked at her questioningly, "You're good at lots of things!" She paused. "What if me and Oz don't work out… I don't think I can ever love another man like I love him!" She sighed, then looked up at the sound of footsteps. "Oh, hi Giles, what are you doing out?"

"I quite often come for a walk when it's quiet." He regarded them with a puzzled look. "You're all looking quite serious, has anything happened."

  
"Nothing!" Buffy stated. "That's why we're looking like this, we kinda got into this thing where we're all scared of growing up."

Giles smiled as he sat down. "That's only natural. I felt like that myself when I was younger. Not wanting to grow up… I was scared of the responsibility. Doubly so, knowing my destiny… But there's one thing that you three have in your favour."

"What's that?" Xander asked. "Come on, give us the secret to growing old with as much success as you have!" 

"Having good friends." Giles replied simply, standing up. "and I'll thank you Xander to remember that I am not old."

"Where you off to, Giles?" Buffy shouted, as he walked away.

"The coffee shop, and you're all welcome to join me."

"I'm thirsty." Willow said.

"Me too." Buffy agreed. "Come on, let's go and cheer ourselves up with Hot Chocolate!"

"Marshmallows and Whipped Cream?" Xander asked.

"Absolutely!" Buffy agreed, and off they went.


End file.
